


Awry

by Sarita1046



Series: Avenging Naboo [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Appropriate Use of the Force, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Headcanon, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Marriage Proposal, Moral Bankruptcy, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: As her growing affection for Anakin entwines with the revelation of a dark secret, Senator Padmé Amidala makes a bold decision.





	Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Makes the most sense if you read Parts 1-5 first.

Padmé bristled. 

Lately, it seemed that she never had a moment alone. Whether Obi-Wan or Anakin, the blasted Jedi Council watched over her every move. Although she knew it to be for protection, she hated being treated as if her own skill with a blaster wouldn’t suffice against even the most formidable enemy. As long as an opponent didn’t wield the Force, she could easily take out a _group_ of attackers, let alone one.

She refused to let her decoy's death go in vain. She could look after herself. For now though, she struggled at what she was hearing during conversation with Anakin.

“You’ll make the people listen?” She probed in disbelief.

“If such a government works.” That smile, while charming, remained annoyingly stoic. 

Then they’d rolled around in the grass, and she’d landed on top. The picnic proved an overall relaxing outing, and just what she needed. Unlike Jar Jar, Anakin seemed quicker to chime in while she was talking – slightly irritating, but she did need a distraction, especially following the...accident with Jar Jar.

Well, Ani was certainly more fit than the other several Naboo men she’d tried with. Not to mention, he didn’t get physically aroused as easily, which made her feel more at ease. For instance, were any of the others to lie beneath her in a field, she would have likely been made very physically aware of their interest.

She supposed all that Jedi training did come in handy. But she couldn’t have him transgressing his vows regarding emotion. Especially when she had already gotten tangled up in an interspecies affair – an affair with a Jedi was the last thing her political career needed.

But as per usual, that streak deep within her that yearned to break the rules started screaming. Something about the way he’d made that fruit float, the way the model sphere hovered in the air, at the mercy of his agile hand motions.

She liked the way he touched her…reserved and controlled, but also sure and firm. Though months passed before they moved beyond feverish kissing, she would never forget the one time he just about lost his cool.

They were sitting on the divan of her cottage in Naboo, when he asked the question.

“Was it difficult? Your first time. Were you frightened?”

Padmé sighed. While they had recently discussed the improbability of a successful romance between two people in their positions, her family seemed to really take to him – so that had warmed her to humor him in topics she otherwise would have preferred to avoid. 

“All first experiences can be frightening,” she settled on, dark eyes flitting to his momentarily before she resumed looking out the window behind them. 

Those light blue eyes didn’t falter, watching her face moments after she’d glanced away. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Stars. She sometimes wondered just how true the legends were regarding the telepathic abilities of Jedi. Could he pry the very details of her past experiences from her mind without her even knowing?

Smiling sweetly, Padmé looked back at the young Jedi. “Are you asking because you’re nervous?”

“Is it that obvious this would be my first time?” Anakin smirked.

Padmé averted her eyes, uncrossing her legs and absentmindedly fiddling with the necklace he had given her in childhood. Though she had taken to wearing it since his company increased, it now seemed to scratch at her skin.

“Not all Jedi follow the no relationships polic.” He continued, “Some have been known to have…trysts here and there.”

Padmé still didn’t answer, folding her hands in her lap. 

“It’s fairly safe, so long as you don’t fraternize with anyone your Master, Padawan…or, I suppose, colleagues know.”

Padmé tensed. Could he know about her affair with Jar Jar – something she had ended several months earlier, but had still occurred for the better part of two years?

What perhaps chilled Padmé the most was the fact that she didn’t even suspect Jar Jar to have said anything. Somehow, she simply knew Anakin hadn’t needed to be told. 

“No worries,” Anakin seemed to shrug, “you're older, I didn’t expect you to be inexperienced. I knew what I was getting into…”

Suddenly feeling a trifle uneasy at the imbalance of power emanating between them, Padmé acted on her instincts in a way that echoed her rashness that first afternoon on the swamp with her Gungan associate…

She grabbed Anakin by the neck of his vest and kissed him – hard. Tangling her hands in his blond hair, Padmé soon felt him follow suit as his collected surface seemed to shatter, fingers raking down her bare back in an almost painful burn.

Still, she wasn’t about to let that last statement go without a fight… _I knew what I was getting into_?

“And what about Ahsoka?” Padmé managed between desperate kisses. “Is your young Padawan an example of an inexperienced…”

Padmé stopped short at the sound of her summer dress ripping downward from her lower back. She barely managed to catch her breath before Anakin had lifted her from the divan and deposited her on the bed, having removed his own shirt at some point in the process.

This was all happening so fast.

“We don’t all have a penchant for interspecies affairs, Padmé.” The gleam in his blue eyes supplemented his words in a way that slammed home for Padmé the irrefutable revelation that he knew her secret. "You Naboo and your Gungans - I could sense the affection for you emanating off him, the moment we all had our little reunion. The associated images were undoubtedly enough to drive many to darkness. The Hutt slavers took similar pleasure in such vile intermingling."

“Please...” She buried the fingers of her right hand in his hair, as he lifted up her dress. Furious at how much she enjoyed his nimble ferocity, she lay on her back, unable to look at what she could only assume was judgment in his eyes. The ability to think clearly enough to form logical sentences was fading fast. "This is nothing to do with your experiences on Tatooine. I promise. There were never ill intentions, please believe me..."

Her undergarment moved to the side with a feather-light maneuver, as Anakin’s tongue found her center. Did he also know about the lost egg? Horrified upon Obi-Wan’s warning, she immediately put the memory from her mind and cleared her thoughts, in hopes to salvage any last shred of dignity she had left.

Whereas Jar Jar was her only other frame of reference for this act, Padmé couldn’t help but compare his tentative yet furtive ministrations with Anakin’s vigor. His tongue obviously shorter, the young Jedi contented in circling her core before using the tip to prod the nub above. Prompted by the violent quaking of her hips, Anakin grasped her thighs and began circling his tongue about that delicious sweet spot. 

Panting as she stared up at the high white ceiling, she ground herself unabashedly against the mouth between her legs. “Please – _Ani_. Don’t say anything.” Inwardly berating herself for appealing to his childhood nickname, she realized she had truly reached desperation, both at the fierce sensations building in her belly and the direness of the potential political repercussions, should she be found out.

Anakin released her thighs then. “I’ll keep quiet, Senator. If you agree to marry me.”

That was when his lips closed around that nub, a warm tingling flow erupting through her limbs as if her very blood sizzled.

For a mere moment, Padmé’s senses registered the vague sensation of weightlessness – before all rational awareness erupted in perhaps the strongest climax she had ever experienced.

Though hours had seemed to pass, she soon realized mere moments likely elapsed, as she opened her eyes and glanced around her…

Only to find that she was floating about half a meter above the mattress.

Below her, the Jedi Anakin surveyed her with those calm blue eyes, smirk still glistening with the evidence of her passion. 

“So, what do you say, Padmé?”

As she went to bend her body, she soon found herself lowered gently to the mattress. Acting upon first instinct, she kissed Anakin, tasting herself on his lips.

“Yes.”


End file.
